The invention relates to an aircraft gas turbine engine, particularly a turboprop engine, having a liquid/air heat exchanger, particularly an oil cooler, which is arranged in the engine cage and which can be acted upon by a restrictedly delivered cooling air flow which is supplied by way of an opening in the engine cage. Concerning the known state of the art, reference is made in the manner of an example to European Patent Application EP 0 514 119 A1.
It may be required to arrange air-cooled liquid heat exchangers and particularly oil coolers on aircraft gas turbine engines in such a fashion that cooling air optimally flows against these heat exchangers during the flying operation as well as during the forward rolling of the aircraft as well as during the backward rolling of the aircraft on the ground. This requirement is particularly significant in the case of turboprop engines because relatively large amounts of heat must be carried away by way of the oil coolers of these engines.
A problem, particularly during the backward rolling of the aircraft is the delivery of the air current acting upon the heat exchanger. It is therefore an object of the invention to indicate a particularly advantageous solution for this problem.
For achieving this object, it is provided that the heat exchanger is arranged in a flow duct which, on the back side, leads out into the environment and which, on the front side, can optionally be connected with an air inlet opening or with an inflow duct of the compressor of the aircraft gas turbine.